One way that people gain knowledge is to formulate queries and provide them to search engines. Some queries are unambiguous, such as “pictures of the Eiffel Tower.” The intent of that user is very likely to be finding pictures of the Eiffel Tower. However, there exist circumstances in which it can be difficult to ascertain the intent of the user. For example, suppose a user has provided a query of “my twelve year old child has a foot infection what should I do?” That query mentions neither “juvenile” nor “diabetes”—the two terms which together represent the user's most likely intent. Any results returned are likely to be of poorer quality than if the user had provided a query that included “juvenile diabetes.” Further, in some cases the provided query may be ambiguous. Suppose a user has provided a query of “jaguar.” In such a circumstance it is difficult to discern whether the user is interested in the mammal, the automobile, the operating system, or other permutations such as the Florida sports team. A statistically significant number of results for the “jaguar” query are likely to be irrelevant to the user because they will collectively reflect all four concepts, instead of the one meaning the user is most interested in. There thus exists an ongoing need to have a better way to evaluate queries and determine their meaning.